


The PigMatoCorn: A Short Story

by Megg33k



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Gen, someone should stop me, there are no appropriate tags, wtf?, you'll just have to trust me on this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megg33k/pseuds/Megg33k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom tries to eat a BLT in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The PigMatoCorn: A Short Story

**Author's Note:**

> I went to dinner tonight with about 12 or 13 friends to celebrate my birthday. They decided that I write well enough that I should be able to write anything. I was given a prompt, a napkin, a pen, and about 15-20 minutes (while carrying on several conversations in a loud restaurant).
> 
> The prompt was: Tom loves tomatoes, but then he finds out he is actually tomato based. He is conflicted. Also, include a half-unicorn.
> 
> I did what I could with what I was given. I'm sorry... and also really not sorry.

My name is Tom, and I love tomatoes. Now, under normal circumstances, that shouldn’t be an issue. It shouldn’t be, but it can be, and this time, it most certainly was. But why? I was mid-bite into a BLT the day I found out I was adopted. And being adopted wasn’t, in and of itself, a problem. I always knew I was different, and that was fine with me. I looked differently, talked differently, even smelled differently than the rest of my family. What I never expected to find out was that I was the product of a tomato and a pig/unicorn hybrid. Honestly, I still don’t know how they mated. I tried to picture it briefly, but who wants to visualize their parents having sex? Not me!

I learned two additional things that day: I make a hell of a BLT, and I am a cannibal. I’m at peace with all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I should have tucked this away, never to be seen again... I just... couldn't. It entertained me and my friends, and it was all in good fun. I can't just share my "good" stuff with you guys. I want you to feel like you're part of my life, because I feel like you are. So, yeah... that's why I chose to share THIS with you.
> 
> Love it, hate it, tell me I'm crazy. Whatever works. You're welcome to comment. I love comments. But please remember that I basically threw words at a napkin in a busy restaurant for like 20 mins while paying about 30% attention to it and typed it up exactly as it was written down.


End file.
